


One, Two, Three (Breathe With Me)

by minyoonD



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Image, Boys Kissing, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Depression, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Growing Up, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, I'm trying my best lol, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lots of Crying, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Surprise Ending, Surprises, i honestly don't know what to tag, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoonD/pseuds/minyoonD
Summary: What happens when two boys, broken by the world meet and instantly open up to one another? They get the love they never thought they deserved.ORThey are very damaged smol beans who love eachother very, very much.





	1. Yoongi

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if you trigger easy. If you ever need someone to talk to head over to my twitter @minyoonD I'm happy to help. ❤

Yoongi is just starting to wake up when he feels the ache in his body remembering how tense he was the night before, he didn't hurt himself last night though and he was proud of that. 

 He didn't always feel like he deserved the pain, those thoughts mostly came after he'd fought with his brain a little too long and couldn't shut the voice out any longer. These are the moments when he harmed himself. He harmed mostly for the satisfaction of feeling something, to show his body he was the one in control. Even though he knew the second the blade was in his hand he was no longer able to stop himself. Sometimes he'd sit on the bathroom floor sobbing and arguing with himself to put it down but it always ended in self depreciation and blood on the floor. 'Don't do it' he'd think, 'weak', 'PATHETIC' he'd wince at the harshness of his own words, 'worthess' he'd cry in defeat. He would drag the blade down his skin once, fearful of the pain. When the adrenaline took over he would do it again to see blood, and one more time for the pure satsfaction it brought him. 

Yoongi pulled himself out of bed, whimpering at the pain from the stiffness in his neck. He brought a hand up to massage the knot out of the muscle while he started making his way towards the bathroom where he took his time showering and changed into fresh clothes. The day was beautiful in Yoongi's opinion so he pulled on his sneakers and stepped out onto the balcony of his apartment, no one would be awake at this hour to see him standing outside in sweat pants, an oversized t-shirt and wet hair anyway, no one ever was. The sky was grey and lonely, waiting for the sun to rise. Just like me Yoongi thought, closing his eyes. The mist gathered on his bare arms and began to dampen his shirt, he loved the feeling of the cool water on his hot skin, wonderful and melancholy. He stood with his eyes closed waiting to feel the heat of the sun as it rised, he didn't need to see the colours, he needed the warmth on his skin to remind him he was living, to remind him that he was really real.


	2. Jimin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't read if you trigger easy. If you ever need someone to talk to head over to my twitter @minyoonD I'm happy to help.

Jimin was the type of boy who's heart was too big, too wholesome. He loved everything with his whole being, except himself and food of course. Actually that's a bit dramatic, Jimin didnt 'hate' food, he knew he needed it to live, it was the quantity that scared him. He would eat when he had to most times but he'd always catch himself twenty minutes later sitting on the edge of the bathtub with his head in his hands trying to stop himself from sticking two of his fingers down his throat, he rarely won that battle. Jimin was desperate for a change, he laid face down on his bed after what should have been dinner time, running his finger nails along his ribs, itchy blanket scratching his nose. He laid face down like this until he couldn't breathe into the mattress anymore and then he sat up looking around his room, bland colors and tattered wallpaper, it looked so sad. He thought a change of scenery might help so right then and there, he decided to give his landlord notice that he would be moving out.

 Jimin spent the next few weeks searching through apartments and packing his belongings, when he was finally ready to leave he took in one last big breath of air and left this place behind and the scale and full length mirror in the bathroom with it. A cab took him to his new apartment and he paid his fare, stepping out with his suitcases and pulling multiple boxes from the trunk, Jimin just stared at the apartment. The air felt lighter and he felt happy. It was much nicer than his old one and he could tell he would be happy here, this is exactly what he needed and he truly believed it in that moment. Too bad the moment didn't last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a happy ending I promise, it's just a while away.


	3. The Boy on The Balcony

A few days went by and Jimin could honestly say he was enjoying it here until the day he painted his living room. He was doing a good job of regulating his meals and keeping them down until it came to house work. He spent hours painting and just forgot to eat, it was something so simple but when he the growl of his hunger ripped through his stomach he lost all color in his face. His body was on fire and he felt like he was running out of air, 'no, no, no" was all he could think, 'please no' he thought when his vision went black. 

 Jimin woke a few hours later at approximately four in the morning with the realization that he had taken a panic attack and passed out. He rubbed at his eyes and felt a violent hunger in the pit of his stomach. He sat on the floor curling into himself willing it to go away but it just kept tearing through him. Frustrated, he stood up and stomped his way to the kitchen flinging open the door to the fridge and eating handfuls of whatever he could find, tears rolling down his cheeks. Next he moved to the cupboard, he was binging and he knew what came after binging but he couldn't bring himself to stop until the tears we're too much causing him to choke on his sobs and the wads of food in his mouth. He let whatever remained in his hands drop to the table under him and sank back into the wooden chair, bringing his knees up to his chest and letting the sobs rack through him, 'I won't do it' he promised himself as he choked on his tears. When he regained his breath he stood and walked towards the balcony doors in the kitchen, leaving the mess of food behind him. He stepped out cold and barefoot, still sobbing and sat on the soft cushioned seat in the corner breathing in the fresh air until he calmed himself down to inaudible cries.

 Yoongi was battling demons of his own at this time, it was nearing five thirty in the morning, if he could just hold on a little longer he could see the sunrise and he would feel okay. He thought it was silly to look forward to something others would think is so petty, but to him it was everything. He could always look forward to the sun, it was inescapebly real. Yoongi laid numb in his bed waiting for the sky to turn that beautiful grey he loved so much and cast shadows into his bedroom. When the time came he jumped out of bed not bothering to change but just running to the balcony. He was about to close his eyes and wait for the sun when he saw a boy sitting on the balcony accross from his. He walked to the edge of the balcony and squinted at the boy curled up and shaking on the soft patio chair. Yoongi had never seen him before, or anyone like him for that matter.

"Hey!" he yelled, cupping his mouth. "Are you okay?" He shouted again, the boy looked terribly cold and Yoongi was concerned. 

Jimin jumped up quickly wrapping his arms around himself and looking around. He was confused, he must have fallen asleep. 

"Aren't you cold?" Yoongi yelled again.

Jimin was looking at the boy on the balcony across from his when he yelled back. "I fell asleep, do't worry about it!"

"Are you cold?" Yoongi repeated, hanging over the railing to get a better look at the boy across from him. 

"Yeah, actually I am. Now push back from that rail before you fall off!" Jimin yelled back at him annoyed.

Yoongi smiled a toothy smile and shouted to the beautiful pink haired boy again "I'm Yoongi, what's your name?"

"Hi Yoongi, I'm Jimin." He yelled back giggling.

"Alright, Jimin, Here's what's going to happen.." Yoongi yelled back "I'm going to gather up some blankets and you're going to put some water on the stove for tea, I'll be over in a minute, apartment 347 right?" he started to walk back into his apartment when he heard Jimin shout back.

"How did you know that?"

"I've been livng here a long time kid." He yelled with his back to Jimin dissappearing back into his appartment. He did just as he said and gathered up what clean blankets he had and brought them in the elevator with him, the image of the shivering pink haired boy burned into his brain.

 Jimin stood on the balcony in shock, not really understanding what just happened. The harder he thought, the more he remembered about the night before. He was starting to remember the mess he made. He ran to the kitchen in a panic to clean the crumbs of food he'd left on the table and turn on the kettle like he was asked. Then he went to the bathroom to splash cold water onto his face, his cheeks were puffier than usual due to the excessive crying he had been doing. He picked up a towel and began to pat his face dry when he heard a rythmic knock at the door. The towel slipped from his hands and he ran a litte too fast to open the door, a little breathless, staring at a handsome dark haired boy standing infront of him with armloads of blankets. 

"Are you going to let me in Jiminie?" he asked smiling.

'Y-yeah, sorry Yoongi." he said opening the door, blush spreading across his cheeks bright enough to match his hair. 

Yoongi made his way straight into the kitchen when he heard the kettle whistle, he already knew where everything was, all of the apartments were laid out the same way.

 "I got it." he said walking infront of Jimin, dropping the blankets on the table and pulling the kettle on to a cold burner. "Cups?" he asked and Jimin pointed. "Tea?" Jimin pointed again, giggling at the beautiful stranger taking care of him. When the tea was finished Yoongi placed cup infront of Jimin. "Becareful, it's hot." he said making Jimin laugh again. "Why were you on the balcony so early? It's not really my bussiess but you looked freezing." Yoongi said, grabbing the biggest blanket and wrappig it around Jimin who was just wearing a tanktop and shorts. 

"I needed air, I was painting." Jimin lied quickly, pointing through the frame of the kitchen and into the half painted living room. 

"Don't worry about that right now." Yoongi said wrapping another blanket around Jimin's body. At this point he had stopped shivering and realized how exhausted he was letting out a big yawn.

"If you're tired I can leave." Yoongi said looking up at Jimin, noticing the puffiness in his cheeks and rawness around his eyes. 

"I am tired, but can you stay a bit longer?" Jimin answered looking down into his tea, embarassed at the question he'd asked the stranger in the kitchen. He was just so lonely.

"Have you been crying Jiminie?" Yoongi asked trying to catch his eyes again but Jimin wouldn't look up.

He sat quietly waiting for a reply when he seen a tear fall to the table and Jimin's Shoulders quiver. "Oh Jimin, I'm sorry, do you want to talk about it? I'm here." he said walking over to Jimin and putting his hands on his shoulders, trying to soothe him. Jimin felt like he wasn't in control of his body anymore when he stood up, blankets rolling onto the floor, and wrapped his arms around Yoongi's abdomen, pressing his forehead into his shoulder. Yoongi stood shocked, arms hanging in the air not quite around Jimin yet. He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he pulled Jimin into him tighter, placing  hand on the back of Jimin's head and fixng it comfortably into the crook of his neck while he shook in his arms.  

"I got you." Yoongi whispered, shshing him. He knew now that the boy in his arms was just as broken as he was. Another tear made its way down his cheek and into Jimin's light pink hair. "I got you Jiminie." He repeated, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Please stay." Jimin said inbetween sobs.

"I'm here Jiminie, I'll hold you. You'll never feel this way again." He promised, running his fingers through the soft pink hair.


	4. One, Two, Three (Breathe With Me)

Yoongi held Jimin rubbing his back and playing with his hair until Jimin calmed down. 

"Do you want to talk about it Jimin" Yoongi asked cupping his face and looking into his eyes. Jimin shook his head free of Yoongis hands and shook again, telling Yoongi no. "How about a nap?" Yoongi offered. 

"On the balcony?" Jimin asked, backing up to look at Yoongi. Yoongi put the back of his hand on Jimins forehead to see if he was running a fever from his previous nights stay on the balcony, he wasn't.

"Sure." Yoongi said gathering up the blankets and pulling them onto the balcony.

"I'll get more, I have some!" Jimin said happily, smiling a huge smile, already leaving to get them.

Yoongi shook his head to himself, smiling, and started to arrange the blankets on the small balcony floor thinking to himself 'Where have you been all my life Jimin?' A few minutes later Jimin returned with a bunch of blankets plopped them on the ground, immediately following them.

"You're staying, right?" Jimin asked, wide eyed. 

"Of course." Yoongi said scooting under a blanket, pulling Jimin under with him. Jimin laid beside Yoongi, squinting at the now bright sky. "Come here." Yoongi said pullng Jimin onto his chest and cupping a hand over Jimin's eyes, blocking out the sun. "Sleep." 

 After a while Jimin rolled off of Yoongi, snoring, and laid on his other side. Yoongi took this as an opprotunity and got up, making his way to the living room. He picked up a paint roller and started to finish coating the walls, if this was bothering Jimin so much he could just finish it for him, he didnt like to see him sad. After a while Yoongi had finished painting and he wanted it to be dry before waking Jimin but Jimin woke on his own and startled Yoongi when he walked into the living room behind him and gasped. 

"I thought you left! Thank you Yoongi, you didn't have to!" Jimin said as he ran into his freshly painted living room, looking at the bright blue walls in awe. "Oh your clothes!" He said running over to Yoongi, eyeing his clothes full of bright blue paint. "I'll give you some clean ones, come with me!" Jimin said pulling him down the hallway. Yoongi laughed and followed him. Jimin opened his closet and sat on the bed. "Pick whatever you want!" he said as Yoongi stood infront of the bright coloured wardrobe trying to find any piece of black clothing. "Here." Jimin said pulling a bright pink sweater from the closet, "Wear this one." Yoongi looked at it and crinkled his nose unintentionally, Jimin laughed, taking his almost goth wardrobe into consideration. Yoongi pulled his shirt off and put the new sweater on and Jimin gasped. 

"What?" Yoongi looked over at a frightened Jimin. "What?" he asked again, eyes wide and panicking now.

"Your arms." Jimin said tearfully.

"Shit. Jimin, I forgot. I never talk to anyone new so I'm not used to keeping them secret anymore, I forgot." Yoongi said tearfully now, wishing he hadn't just reaveled dozens of new an old cuts on his arms to the innocence that is Jimin. "I should go." Yoongi said wiping his face and pulling the pink sweater back off to replace it with his own. Before he could put his own back on Jimin was hugging his bare chest and Yoongi started to cry. "Nice first impressions, huh?" Yoongi choked out relaxing into Jimin's shoulder letting the tears drip down onto him. Jimin rubbed circles onto his exposed back. 

"I've seen stranger things." Jimin said softly in an attempt to comfort him. Yoongi just brought his arms up and collapsed into Jimin, angry at himself.

"I'm not like this." Yoongi said through his clenched jaw. "I'm not weak." 

"I know you're not, Yoongi. You're here, you're so strong." Jimin said backing him towards the bed. "Sit with me and talk." Jimin said pulling him onto the bed.

Yoongi followed still shirtless and looked down at himself. It had been about four days since he last cut, he was mostly healed but he was so disgusted when he looked down, so overwhelmed. Yoongi started to breathe rapidly and Jimin took notice. 

"Come on Yoongi, breathe with me." Jimin said putting a hand on Yoongi's cheek and breathing in deep. Yoongi didn't follow and continued sucking in quick shallow breaths. "You have to breathe Yoongi, it's your turn to let me protect you now okay?" Jimin said breathing in deep again trying to keep his own tears at bay. "Breathe with me, look, one, two, three." Jimin said sucking in a long breath of air and Yoongi tried to follow, crying hard and obviousy afraid. "Good, Yoongi! Just like that!" Jimin said, taking Yoongi's hands into his own. "Again, one, two, three." They breathed in again. Yoongi curled into a vulnerable, sobbing, mess, his head in Jimin's lap. Jimin pulled him up so the side of Yoongis face was pressed into Jimins chest and he held him there. "Listen to my breath Yoongi, do it with me. One, two, three." Yoongi breathed in a long haul of air coughing it back out. He listened to the rhythm of Jimin's heart and speed of his breath, trying to match his own. Yoongi eventually calmed down and gratefully wrapped his arms around Jimins waist. 

"Thank you." Yoongi cried into his chest.

"It's okay, I got you now okay? We have eachother." Jimin said rubbing circles on his back, feeling cold sweat. "You're okay." He said pulling the blanket off of the bed and over his exposed back. "You're okay."


	5. Have Faith in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUUUUUFFFFF!!!

Yoongi looked in the mirror and for once he didn't hate what he saw. He breathed in long and deep and breathed back out in a sigh, smiling into his reflection, just happy to be happy. He thought back to the first few days, they were hard, they opened up so fast and it was all so new but it felt so good to be held. Yoongi couldn't remember the last time someone held him. He looked back into the mirror swiping the wrinkles out of his shirt and sprayed on his favorite cologne, making his way to the balcony. He checked the time on his phone and waited until exactly 7:15 before he poked his head out of the glass door, seeing Jimin do the exact same thing. They walked out onto the patio and leaned over the rails from each of their apartments.

"You look good Yoongi!" Jimin yelled from his side smiling.

"Jiminie!" He yelled back. "Is that my sweater?" he said looking at the bright pink sweater Jimin was wearing from the first day they met. 

"No!" Jimin answered back in an unintended high pitch. "Come get it if you want it so bad." he said smiling.

"Park Jimin, I'm going to get you." Yoongi said running back into his apartment and out into the hallway. 

Jimin squealed in excitement when he heard foot steps pounding up the hallway towards his door. 

"Open up Jiminie!" Yoongi yelled.

"Make me!" He yelled back at him. Then he heard keys jingling in the hall, how could he forget he gave the spare key to Yoongi? He cupped his mouth and muffled a scream when the door opened. Yoongi ran in wrapping his arms around Jimins waist and lifting him up about 2 feet off of the floor. "Put me down!" Jimin yelled, playfully hitting Yoongi's shoulders. Yoongi let out little yelps pretending to be hurt and Jimin laughed throwing his head back. It was a laugh that made the whole room feel lighter, a little warmer, Yoongi loved warmth. Yoongi dove right for Jimins exposed neck and locked his lips to it playfully nibbling. A quiet little moan escaped Jimins mouth and he snapped his head back up cupping is mouth staring at Yoongi in shock. 

"Park Jimin what was that!!" Yoongi yelled, smiling he biggest smile he's ever fashioned in his life.

"I don't know why I did that." Jimin said through his hand turning bright red.

"I bet I could make you do it again." Yoongi said looking into Jimin's eyes making him turn even more red if that were possible. Jimin gulped and Yoongi dove back into his neck, kissing all the way down to the collar of his shirt. He moved the sweater and began nipping and sucking at the exposed skin leaving a faint purple bruise just under Jimins collarbone occasionally stopping to see Jimin's close eyed reaction, waiting for him to moan again. He started on his neck again just under his ear and before he could even leave a mark Jimin moaned. Yoongi laughed against his skin and Jimin got flustered.

"How do you like it?" Jimin said grabbing the back of Yoongi's neck pulling him up and pressing him into a kiss. Jimin instantly pushed his tongue in, Yoongi breathed from somewhere deep in his throat. 

"A lot." He answered earning him a genuine laugh from the other.

They stayed like that for a little too long, lips sliding together in perfect harmony. When they pulled away for air Yoongi checked the time on his phone, 8:03.

"I guess we missed our reservation." Jimin laughed, lips plump and red from kissing.

"This was better." Yoongi said breathlessy pushing down the pieces of pink hair sticking in the air.

"I think I really like you Yoongi." Jimin said looking into Yoongi's eyes.

"I sure hope so, Jimin. Because I think I love you." Yoongi said back before batting his eyes closed and pulling Jimin into a kiss again.


	6. Fix Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proceed with caution, this chapter is very triggering I'm sorry.

Jimin waited on his balcony for Yoongi and the sunrise they had always watched together. He waited and even yelled a few times, he tried to convince himself that Yoongi was probably sleeping but Yoongi set alarms for this type of thing. Jimin began to worry and ran back in from the balcony all the way to Yoongi's room. He tugged on the handle and it was unlocked so he stepped inside. 

"Yoongi?" He yelled. No reply. "Yoongi!" He yelled louder starting to walk through the house panicking. 

"Jiminie?" he heard Yoongi call back in a quiet and painful voice. His heart sank and he ran right to the bathroom dropping to his knees.

"Yoongi I have to call an ambulance." Jimin started to lose his breath staring at Yoongi sitting in a pool of his own blood staring at the gaping slits in his wrists.

"Jimin please don't, I don't want-" He couldn't finish his sentence before rolling his head back. Jimin was already on and off of the phone with the paramedics. 

"It's okay Yoongi, stay with me, please baby." Jimin said pulling Yoongi's head back up crying harder than he ever had in his life. "Stay with me Yoongi! Why didn't you come to me?'

"I'm sorry." Yoongi said as tears started to roll down his cheeks. He was slowly becoming aware of what was happening. "I'm scared, Jiminie, I didnt mean to go this deep." He said in a full panic now, trying to sit up. 

"No, No dont be sorry just stay with me. You said you'd never leave right?" Jimin was in between speaking softly and screaming. Yoongi's head rolled back again. "Please Yoongi, I love you so much please don't leave me!" Jimin was screaming through his tears, he didnt even hear the paramedics shouting to him, he didn't see them until they we're lifting Yoongi on to the stretcher. Yoongi bounced into the soft cushion of the stretcher crying harder from the pain.

"I love you too Jiminie, please forgive me." 

Jimin followed, barely able to navigate through his tears, as the paramedics carried him out of the apartment.

 Jimin never left Yoongi's side, not while they were poking him with IV's, not when they were stitching him up, not once. He was sitting on a chair beside the bed now holding onto Yoongis hand until his knuckles turned white, quiety crying into the mattress. He was roughly rubbing Yoongi's hand with his thumb, silently begging him to wake up and eventually he did. Yoongi tried to sit up, pain shooting from the tips of his fingers all the way to his shoulder. He gasped at the pain he wasn't expecting, he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" He looked down beside him and saw a pink haired boy looking up at him with red, tear filled eyes and it didn't take him long to put the pieces together. "Jimin.." He started to cry.

"Why wouldn't you come to me I was so close!" Jimin screamed, not letting go of his hand. "I almost lost you!" he continued, choking on his sobs and crying loudly. 

Yoongi just stared at him, tears quietly streaming down his face. "I'm sorry Jiminie, I-"

Jimin interrupted him by climbing into the small hospital bed and wrapping around him, being careful of his injuries. "Yoongi, I love you so much." He cried into Yoongi's stomach muffling his loud sobs. "Don't do it again Yoongi, promise me you won't ever do it again."

"Jimin, but I-" Yoongi tried to speak. 

"Promise me." Jimin said squeezing him tighter. "Please."

He could feel Jimin's tears soaking through his shirt and he hated being the cause of it, he was trying to heal Jimin, not hurt him. 

"I promise." Yoongi finally agreed running his fingers through Jimin's hair. "I love you Jiminie." 

Jimin cried into his chest a little harder before he replied. "I love you too. So much."


	7. Always (Final)

By the time Yoongi was released from the hospital Jimin had permanently moved all of Yoongi's things from his apartment to his own. No way he was ever going to be that far away ever again, not in this life time. Jimin was worried about telling his boyfriend about his plan at first but Yoongi reacted rather well. "I'll never be lonely." he said "I'll always have my sunshine." God, Jimin loved him so much, he didn't even want to think about what he would have done if he found Yoongi too late.

Jimin was bringing Yoongi back from the hospital when he asked to get dinner and saw Jimin sweating. 

"Jimin you've been eating, right?" He asked concerned.

"I was worried about you Yoongi, I couldn't." Jimin replied trying to keep his eyes on the road. He and Yoongi had decided to split on a car together since they now only had to pay half of the rent, living together.

"I promised you Jiminie, now you promise me." Yoongi said looking at him sternly. Jimin held out his hand and Yoongi took it in his own.

"We can do this." Jimin smiled giving Yoongi's hand a squeeze. 

 They stopped at the nearest restaurant and ordered dinner to go. When they arrived home, they held eachother for the first time in weeks outside of the hospital. 

"Thank you for staying with me." Yoongi said pressing a quick soft kiss on Jimin's lips. 

"I promised." Jimin answered and kissed him again.

They kicked off their shoes and laid on the couch, legs intertwined, eating take out from styrofoam containers and started to search for a movie. 

"I feel happy." Jimin said.

"Truly?" Yoongi asked.

"Honestly." Jimin answered leaning and kissing his knee, the closest thing he could reach.

"Me too." Yoongi let a tear roll onto his cheek, but for the first time in his life it was from happiness rather than sorrow. "Can we stay this way forever Jiminie? Happy and together."

"Always." Jimin said reaching to catch the second tear. "I love you."

"I love you too." Yoongi smiled. "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue :)


	8. EPILOGUE

 Now I'm not going to say they lived happily ever after but that's pretty much what happened. There was occasional slip ups for the two, a skipped meal, a small scratch, but they were always there for eachother and with that, they prospered. On the nights when it was too much, they curled into their bed and cried, hugging eachother tightly until the tears stopped flowing and they feel asleep in eachothers arms. On the good days they never knew a type of happiness this genuine existed. Jimin even got Yoongi a dog named Holly, life was finally coming together. They looked back at how hopeless they felt before they met and they can honestly say that those feeling dont exist anymore, things have truly gotten better. They fed off of eachothers strength and lived on, every morning a blessing and every night a gift. Especially their first christmas eve. Jimin heard Yoongi yelling and chasing Holly as she ran with a small black box in her mouth "Get back here, Mutt!", "Give me that, you little shit!". Jimin was folded in half laughing at his boyfriend chasing their little dog around the house. Yoongi finally got the box from the dog and brought it to the counter, trying to wipe it clean with paper towel. Jimin called him from the door way. 

"What is it, Babe? Why are you so worked up?" he said laughing. 

"Fuck it." Yoongi said breathing in and dropping to one knee. Jimin walked over, tears in his eyes. 

"Don't mess with me Yoongi, I swear to god, If you're messing with me-" 

"Jimin will you marry me?" Yoongi asked taking Jimins hands and looking up at his beautiful boyfriend. Jimin collapsed into Yoongi's arms kissing him over and over, crying happy tears. "Is that a yes?" Yoongi asked.

"Yes!" Jimin said sitting on Yoongi's lap, stradling him. Yoongi furrowed his brow and held onto Jimin as tight as he could with strong arms, so happy and so proud. They sat like this on the kitchen floor in their little apartment, Holly running circles around them. They couldn't imagine a better forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU GUYS MADE IT ALL THE WAY THROUGH THANK YOU SO MUCH IT MEANS A LOT TO ME ❤ Please leave comments and let me know if you liked it! Again, if you ever need someone feel free to message me on Twitter @minyoonD


End file.
